Lost Cause
by EponinexEnjolras
Summary: [Glory] Colonel Robert Shaw's thoughts as he leads the 54th regement in their last battle on the beach. Oneshot. Please R&R!


A/N: Technically, _this _is my first Glory fanfic I wrote. I wrote this one after I saw the last big battle sequence in Glory. These are Colonel Robert Shaw's thoughts as he is leading the 54th regiment. Enjoy!

* * *

Lost Cause

"_So here we are."_ Colonel Robert Shaw thought as he trotted his horse along the coastline.

He then stopped and looked out over the crashing waves, each wave larger than the one before, dominating more of the beach each time.

"_Just like us at James Island."_ He thought with a small smile.

His smile faded though when he saw the seagulls flying overhead. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The sea, how he missed the smell of the sea, it reminded him of home, his family and the Christmases he had spent at Shaw Island. A distant explosion shook him from his thoughts as he opened his eyes and glanced at the fort where the explosion came from. He then looked over at the regiment.

"_All those innocent men, should they be here fighting today?"_ He glanced back over at the fort. _"Will we survive?"_

Emerson's words echoed in Robert's head.

"_And that love can overcome all odds." _

Robert looked at the brigade and shook his head.

"_Not this time."_ He thought. _"Not this time."_

He then gazed down at his horse.

Robert leaned down and whispered. "What a beautiful creature you are." He said softly. "You don't deserve to die here."

He then dismounted and looked at his men.

"_Nether do they."_ He thought.

He then pulled slightly on the reins and slapped his horse's backside, urging him to go. The horse then started galloping down the shore; taking Robert's heart with him. Robert watched the stallion go, wishing that, he too, could run away from all this and resisting the urge to do so. He sighed and took one last look at the ocean before trudging back toward the group.

But before he got to them, he put on a brave face, lifted his chin and threw back his shoulders, trying to give the illusion that he wasn't afraid of the upcoming fight. He then pointed to the soldier holding the flag.

"If this man should fall." He called out. "Who will take his place?!"

Robert was surprised when he saw Thomas step out of the line.

"I will." He said with determination.

Robert swallowed hard and nodded as Thomas stepped back in line. Robert then turned around so his men could not see his face as he said a silent prayer.

"Oh, please God." He murmured. "Please let us win this war. Even if we don't win in this battle, please help us to win the war. Amen."

He then took a deep breath as he drew out his sword and held it high in front of him.

"At the quickstep, forward…march!" He shouted as they whole regiment started to follow behind him.

"Double quick time…march!"

They went faster on command.

"Steady boys!" Robert called out as they got closer.

He could hear the men shouting and the drums pounding.

Robert looked back at his men and then yelled, "CHARGE!!!"

The brigade shouted at the top of their lungs and ran faster than before. Robert felt his heart throbbing.

"_This is it."_ He thought. _"This is it!"_

Explosions went on all around the regiment.

"Forward!" Robert shouted, and the men kept running.

Sand was blown up into their faces, but they kept running. But when they saw it was too much, they dived into the dunes. There they waited until nightfall.

* * *

Nighttime fell on the battlefield. Cannons still went off and sand still flew. When Robert thought it safe to get up, he did and called out.

"Forward on my command!"

The men looked anxious.

"Ready…CHARGE!!!" Robert shouted and the men ran.

Closer and closer they got, Robert was amazed at how fast these men could run. They then reached the fort's wall.

"COME ON 54th!!!" He shouted.

Then it happened so fast, Robert felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he heard someone calling his name.

"ROBERT!"

Robert felt faint but forced himself to get up. But it was all in vain, for when two more bullets were shot into his body, he was finished.

The last thought that went through his head was a question he would never know the answer to.

"_Was it all a lost cause?"

* * *

_

The next morning, the Confederate flag was raised over the sand-covered corpses of the men who fell the night before. Grave diggers went out, gathered them up and threw them in a messy line.

There laid the remains of at least half of the 54th regiment…

* * *

Robert's letter had reached his parents a few weeks after the battle. Mrs. Shaw beamed when she saw her son's handwriting on the envelope. She opened the letter and began reading it, a smile still on her face. She then felt her husband's hand on her arm.

"You might want to read this." He said; his face sober.

She immediately set aside the letter and took the paper Mr. Shaw was holding out to her. Her eyes widened when she saw the headline:

"Over Half of the 54th Regiment Has Been Killed at Ft. Wagner"

She ran her finger down the list of names until she stopped at the one name that made her heart stop.

There, in black and white read the four fatal words:

"Colonel Robert Gould Shaw"

* * *

A/N:I hoped you liked that! Please review! 


End file.
